When providing certain services in the field, it is often necessary for two parties to meet. For example, a taxi driver may need to meet its riders, or a limo driver may need to pick up a party at an airport. The better the available information is about the current location or the expected time of the meeting, the more efficient the service transaction and execution can be, thus saving time and money for both parties. Although location-based services have been available for some time, such services are typically oriented for single-party activities and are not very useful for providing services from one party to another party.
What is clearly needed is a system and method that allows any party in a transaction involving another party in motion to simply and quickly check the status of the transaction or service progress.